Vanilla Icing
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: I reached down, capturing her finger in my mouth and swirling my tongue around the icing. “Good, right?” She asked, ginning and nodding her head. oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: a short random one shot, in an attempt to help writers block. For the purpose of the fic, Ella's Nate younger sister and Caitlyn's younger than Nate. Not my best work! _**I apologise for grammar and spelling mistakes!!**_ It was just down to help with my writers block with the last chapter of my other naitlyn and the fact there's not enough naitlyn atm!

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock...no snarky comment!

Ella let her girlish giggle fill her wedding reception as her new husband Jason smeared her face with vanilla wedding cake. I shake my head in disbelieve wondering were my baby sister went to. Not understanding when she stopped needing my protecting and when my best friend took over from me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Caitlyn, Ella's best friend and maitren of honour, stick her finger into the vanilla icing and swirled it around in her mouth, before letting her eyes dart across the room to make sure no-one had seen her. I chuckled slightly shaking my head once again, at how childish she was. Once my eyes had fallen on her I couldn't drag them away from her. Obviously Ella looked gorgeous, she was the bride, but the Innocence that radiated off Caitlyn caused her natural beauty to shine through. She swung from side to side in her electric pink bridesmaid dress, with matching converse, which she had demanded to get wearing. Her hair fell over her shoulders in its natural curl and her bangs were tided back in a lose plait along her forehead.

"Hey Nate!" She cheered, bouncing over beside me, holding her index finger in front of me "Icing?" She asked me giggling. I chuckled nervously, biting my bottom lip trying to control myself. She rolled her eyes letting a heavy sigh out of her, "Go on you know you want to Nate!" She demanded, wriggling her finger under my nose. I glanced around the room anxiously, When I realised that everybody was to busy looking at the happy couple to notice what me and Caitlyn were doing. I reached down, capturing her finger in my mouth and swirling my tongue around the icing. "Good, right?" She asked, ginning and nodding her head.

A blush graced my cheeks, as I nodded my head in agreement. There was an awkward silence filling the air between me and Caitlyn as we watched the first dance. The night of Ella's Hen night a few weeks ago, she turned up at my apartment rather tipsy. She let it slip that she'd been in love with me since she was fifteen, before puking and passing out on my sofa. The next morning when I came down the stairs, she sat at my Breakfast bar, groaning over a cup of coffee, looking up at me sheepishly, before informing me she couldn't remember anything that she had done or said the night previous and if she had said anything inappropriate to me she apologises! So I decided to let it be, if she did love me and we were meant to happen, she would tell me when we were sober.

"When did she grow up?" I whispered, as Jason spun her around the dance floor, looking down at her lovingly.

"When did you stop being big and scary?" Caitlyn giggled, crossing her arms over her chest. I chuckled shaking my head at her.

"Right around the same time you both no longer needed me to protect and look over you," I concluded. Caitlyn laced her fingers through mine giving my hand a tight squeeze causing me to glance over at her.

"I liked it when you protected me," She whispered, letting a blush creep across her tanned cheeks. I looked at her shocked, gulping and taking a step away, releasing her hand from mine.

"Em, I have to go, do something," I murmured, scratching the back of my neck and turning my back quickly so I would see the tears fill her eyes as I rejected her.

3 3 3

I sat outside the Marquee looking over the lake and watching the sun bob up and down in it alone, for sometime before I heard the sound of gravel under some body's converse behind me.

"I know what happened the night of Ella's hen night," She disturbed my silence, sitting beside me on the wooden bench.

"What happened?" I asked indifferent, not wanting to talk about what she had said to me.

"You know what happened Nate," She growled in frustration, running her finger through her curls and shutting her eyes tight. "Why can't you just be a man and tell me you don't want me instead of sending me cryptic messages?" She pleaded with me. My head shot up in her direction, my eyes wide with shock.

"You've got it so wrong Caity," I deadpanned.

"How have I got it wrong Nate?" She challenged, scrunching her features up as her fiery side came out. "I all but throw myself at you the night of Ella's Hen party and you barely acknowledge it" She rants standing up and throwing her hand in the direction of the Marquee "I make the first move back there and you don't even have the decency to turn me down. God damn it Nate, be a man!" She roared at me.

"Caitlyn," I pleaded, standing up and grabbing her hands in mine "I want to be with you, but me and you both know why we can't," I stressed.

"No Nate, No I don't know why!" She exclaimed snapping her hands out of mine, "Please enlighten me why?"

"I've grown up seeing you as my baby sister..." I Started on to be interrupted by her with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit Nate," She said, her chest heaving up and down "I lost my virginity to you, I'm pretty sure that's not something you'd do with you're brother!" she roared in my face. I glanced around immediately, to ensure no one was around hear that, "Nobodies around to hear, no need to worry Nate," She informed me and rolling her eyes once again.

I stared at her dumb founded, not know what to say, she had lost her virginity to me a couple of years ago and I clearly didn't count on how much it actually meant to her. I really am an A class jerk.

"It mightn't have meant much to you Nate," She started, grabbing my attention "But it meant a lot to me and you're a complete jerk if you couldn't figure that one out yourself!" She finished, turning to storm of in the opposite direction.

"Caity," I said quietly, reaching out and grabbing her hand in mine, turning her around to face me. "Caity, you've been a part of our family since you came home from kindergarten with Ella when I was eight. And I always seen you as my baby sister, then you hit puberty, and my whole outlook on you changed." I began, shaking my head at her as she opened her mouth to retort, "There was an age gap between us Caitlyn and there still is. I'm turning twenty five; I'm ready to settle down, you're only beginning to experience the world." I explained to her, trying to get my point across to her.

"Are you serious Nate, an age difference? I'm twenty one Nate, not twelve!" She exclaimed "I'm giving you one more chance, I'm here, do you want me or not!" She stated putting her cards out on the table.

I bit down on my bottom looking around the place anxiously, before shrugging it was now or never. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me before attacking her lips with mine. Her hand shot up to play with my curls, while mine traced circles on her lower back. As the kiss came to a natural stop our chest heaved up and down.

"There's a gap between Demi and Ashton, they seem to be working out okay," she giggled, tracing my jaw bone with her index finger before pulling me in for another kiss. She sighed into my mouth, letting herself melt against me as I opened her mouth with my tongue meeting hers half way.

"Catherine Zeta Jones and Michael Douglas seem to be doing good," I muttered against her lips before resuming kissing them.

333

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	2. voting plea

A/N: Okay, dudes, I'm really sorry to do this, I know it's REALLY REALLY annoying when authors do this...but! I got a little email through to tell me that _this_ oneshot got voted for three Awards on the _Indiecrawards!;_

Best nate/cate

Best romance

Best oneshot

So, please! If you think I deserve it, could you _Please _take the time to vote for me at:

/mHcVmX

Thanks, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
